Teeny Titans
by Saravv75
Summary: This is my story about how the Teen Titans would've met at a younger age.I just thought of it randomly so yeah.Sorry for any deletion of text because the Doc Manager is being wacky,so you'll see a lot of text deletion.There is some minor BBxRae and RobxStar in the beginning chapter,but not much more throughout the rest of the story.So yeah,Review when your done reading.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Grayson pulled his car up to the elementary school in Jump City."Now,Dick I know your nervous about this sudden change in surroundings but-" His 9 year old son,Dick Grayson quickly interrupted his father."I'm not nervous at all dad! And I said not to call me Dick just call me Robin!" He said,exiting the car."Ok...your not planning on keeping that mask on the whole school year are you?" His father asked."Of course dad! It keeps my identity a secret" He exclaimed with a goofy smile."Just have a good day,Dick." His dad said beginning to drive the car (Or rather Robin) had a good feeling about entered the school classes seemed the basic stuff from last year and Robin payed most attention to was a young girl in the had red hair and wore a purple outfit with matching had been staring at her,lost in bell suddenly rang,snapping him out of was the lunch class was heading for the cafeteria without leaped out of his chair and ran to catch up with picked up a tray and selected different foods from the lunch was nothing interesting about that problem was,where would he looked around for a moment to see if he could find that pretty girl from the sign of just then, he saw a table that in particular that interested at this table was a boy made up of mechanical parts,another boy who had ears that were pointed and green skin,and at the very end of the table was a girl with grey skin,wearing a white smiled brightly and walks over to the table."Hey! Mind if I sit here?" He asked."Y-you want to sit at this table? With us?" The green boy looked shocked."Uh ...there a problem?" Robin was concerned and confused about the boy's mechanical boy looked at him."No one here wants to sit with think we're freaks." He sighed,looking down and picking at his lunch."You must think we're freaks too..." The green one spoke again in a more saddened tone."I don't! Sincerely!" Robin told them."Really? You really really mean that?" The green boy asked in a hopeful nodded and sat across from him."It's nice to see not everyone here is the same." The mechanical one had lifted his head to talk with Robin."My name's Victor to meet you." The mechanical boy extended a hand to Robin had taken his hand to shake it,he was putting alot of pressure into shaking his hand."Sorry 'bout that." He apologized in complete and utter laughed."It's fine! No need to apologize." The green boy looked awfully excited."I'm can call me Gar." He said shaking Robin's hand stopped suddenly."T-that is...if you want to be friends..." Garfield asked,looking away silently."Totally!" Robin exclaimed."I'm Dick I don't really like that name to much so you can call me Robin." The boys looked at each other and exchanged knew that they weren't mocking him then looked over at the grey girl,who was deeply enveloped in the book in her hand."Who's she?" He asked pointing to her."That's Rachel doesn't really talk to us much." Vic said."Mostly because she's to focused on that book she's ' she bumps into walls when she walks with it!" Gar exclaimed it seemed Rachel took things very one second,the book was in her in the next,it was slammed into Garfield's face."Ow." He shook his head and glared at her."What the heck was that for?" He questioned angrily."**Never** joke about **me**." She mumbled to him." ." Gar suddenly heard footsteps."Greetings Friend Victor,Friend Garfield,and Friend Rachel." Robin turned around and was the pretty girl from the classroom."I never said I was your friend..." Rachel said,not looking up from her book."Yo Star! We got a new friend we want you to meet!" Vic 's face was gleeful."Oh glorious!" She exclaimed taking a seat next to Robin,making him blush slightly."What is your name? Where do you come from? Do you wish to be my friend?" She questioned him."Uh...My name is Robin,I came from an urban area,and i'd love to be your friend." He said."Joyous!" She hugged him 's face became a bright red color,not just because he was embarrassed,but also because he was suffocating."Uh, you think you wanna let go now?" Garfield blinked a moment,realizing she had been causing pain to her new friend."Oh I am very sorry!" She said,releasing took a few breathes to be able to talk again."It's ok,Starfire." Robin smiled at giggled."So...why does everyone think you guys are freaks? Just because you look different?" Robin asked,wanting to know more about his newest friends."Well that's partially the reason..." Vic said."What do you mean?" Robin asked looked a little nervous."Well...it's hard to we should demonstrate..." Vic held his hand watched him in hand began to shift formed a blaster of some sort."Whoa." Robin was completely intrigued by he looked at green boy quickly morphed into a series of small and medium sized animals,careful not to shift into a large one that might scare the other children in the he looked at didn't bother looking up from her eyes glowed a white black energy lifted Garfield out of his seat."Hey! What's the big idea?" He growled."Payback." She answered,dropping him back into his seat without ,looked to his side too see that Starfire's hands were glowing a green color."I cannot reveal a demonstration of my supernatural abilities at this moment..." She said,the green light disappearing."So you guys have superpowers?" Robin asked."Yeah...you can go on and run away from us now..." Garfield said in that sad tone."I'm not going guys having superpowers doesn't make a difference to me." He spoke sincerely."You mean...you don't think it's freaky?" Vic shook his they heard the announcement speakers come on."Ello' duckies! It's your favorite teacher,Mad Mod! Today we're gonna have a lesson on control!" A British man's voice came walls suddenly flipped and revealed swirling panels."Don't look at 'em!" Victor confused,Robin shielded his eyes.A few seconds later,they heard the panels flip back table seemed fine,well with the exception of Garfield who's eyes were now swirly just like the wall as for everyone else,they weren't as whole cafeteria (With the exception of Victor,Rachel,Starfire,and Robin) was put in a trance."Now for a smashing lesson!" Mad Mod ceiling crushed the ground before the tables."He's going to smash all of the children!" Robin shouted."Oh,we must protect them!" Starfire thought fast and turned to Rachel."Rachel,can you use your powers to moved the tables out of the school?" He asked her."I that doesn't mean I will." She answered."Please Rachel?" He pleaded as the strange object came closer to crushing the groaned and slammed her book held her hand out,dark energy surrounding it."Victor,break a window!" Robin nodded and broke one of the large windows in the placed each of the tables outside so the kids wouldn't be crushed."The door! Let's go!" Robin followed him to the door,only to find it locked."Starfire?" He nodded,zapping the door down."Wait,what about Garfield? We can't just leave 'im here!" Vic pointed out."Who will assist him in the escaping?" Star looked at Rachel."Your kidding me..." She walked over to Garfield and slung his arm over her shoulder."C'mon you brainless idiot..." She ,Garfield blinked then began to laugh."Hahahahahaha...Brainless..Idiot...HAHAHAHAHA! Hey wait...That isn't funny!" Garfield growled."Really? Because it is to me." She pushed him over without any got up rubbing his head."Jeese! What's your problem today?" He asked."You." She said."I'm just trying to be friendly! I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything!" Garfield explained."Really?" She asked."Yeah." He answered,smiling. They stared at each other for a moment."Can ya'll stop arguing and getchur' butts over here!" Victor snapped out of it and quickly dodged out of the way of the giant crusher."C'mon guys,we gotta stop that Mad Mod guy." Robin said."Why? He isn't our problem." Gar said."You know what Gar? It is.**You** have the ability to stop this guy from causing more harm!" Robin explained."Robin is must band together to stop the Mad Mod!" Starfire agreed."Yeah!" Victor exclaimed."I have to say,i'm not up for the hero act,but I suppose it's our only option right now..." Rachel said crossing her glanced toward sighed." 's do it." Robin grinned at his words."Go!" Robin exclaimed,running down the hall,his companions following.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

The group of children ran down the hall frantically."Do we even know where we're going?" Garfield asked.

"Uh..." Robin stopped.

"He has to be in the school if he used the speakers in the cafeteria to talk to everyone." Rachel said."Your right! How about we split into two groups so we can cover more ground?" Everyone seemed to agree to Robin's suggestion."Vic,Gar, and Rachel,you'll go down that hall me and Starfire will go down this one." Robin explained.

"Wait,what if one of us finds him and the other group doesn't?" Victor asked.  
Robin sighed then turned to him.

"We'll just have to see how it all works out."

"Sounds like a plan,dude!" Gar said,rushing off down the opposite two 'teammates' grumbled before following him down the that all sorted out,Robin and Starfire took off down their assigned hallway."Let's try the library first." Robin nodded.

The hallway seemed endless,and Robin grew began slowing down."Please,Robin,are your feet tiring?" Starfire asked him worriedly."Yeah *huff* i'm fine Star..." He assured her."Allow me to assist you!" She said,obviously not believing that Robin was grabbed his hands and began lifting him."Huh?" Robin looked was being pulled through the air."You can fly,too?" He looked up at her, confused." Tamaraneans are exceedingly experienced in flight." She answered."Cool!" Robin they passed a large door.

"Wait stop! That was the library!" Robin made a swift turn in the middle of the hall and flew back toward the dropped Robin down carefully then landed next to him."Alright,just in case,we need to be very care-" Robin was interrupted by an impatient Starfire bashing the door two jumped into the room.

"Alright Mad Mod! Prepare to...Uh oh." Robin stared at the army of robots in front of them."Well,it looks like some of my children have defied my lesson! That's an automatic detention,my little duckies!" As Mad Mod's voice disappeared,the library doors closed up and locked by themselves."You know what this means,right Star?" Robin asked looking toward his alien friend."We kick the butt?" She asked hopefully.

"Exactly! Hyaaah!" Robin and Starfire launched themselves forward into the army of robots.

-**MEANWHILE-**

Dude,My feet are so tired..." Garfield mumbled as he walked down the hall slowly."Why don't you just turn into a bird?" Rachel asked."Cuz then my arms'll be tired after awhile." He answered."Then you can use your legs again,duh!" Vic pointed out.

"On second thought...that sounds like a good idea." Garfield morphed into a hawk and flew."Told ya so." Rachel said following Gar and Vic."So where we headin' first?" Vic asked."The principals office. That's where the microphone 's the only way he could've spoken to us in the cafeteria." Rachel explained.

"Alright that's our first priority then!" Victor exclaimed.

Garfield cawed._ What's a 'priority'? _He thought to himself."What's with the hallway anyway? It's like...endless." Vic thought out loud."It must be a trick like the hypnotism panels from the cafeteria." Rachel said,looking left and right.

A short time after they talked,they found a door."Is that the principal's office?" Garfield asked after returning to his normal shape."There's only one way to find out." Victor bashed the door down.

"Oi! What are you kids doing here? You should be in class!" A man with red hair,glasses,and a British flag design on his shirt scolded blinked."Sorry dude! We'll get back to class right now-" Rachel elbowed Gar in the hip."Oh hehehe i mean...Your going down Mad Mod!" The insane Brit smiled."Not before you children learn your lesson!" The wall behind him opened up to reveal several British soldier robots.

"Dude that's not even fair!" Garfield shouted."Don't encourage him." Rachel growled."Let's get this over with." The group of three got into their battle positions,ready to attack the robots.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin breathed heavily."That was hard...No wonder super heroes are always so deep into their work." Starfire nodded."Yes,the fighting is quite tiring." The two of them scanned the area cautiously,making sure nothing was active at this point."I wonder how the others are holding up..." Robin thought out loud."They shall be fine. We must continue onward."

Robin nodded as they exited the library."We should try the principals office 's go!" He traveled down the endless looking hallways until they came to a door."Glorious! We have made it to the office of the principal!" Starfire had almost opened the door before Robin pulled her away."Wait! I heard somehtin'..." Robin whispered to her.

He pressed his ear against the door and listened intently."**DUDE!** There are **WAY **too many of these things!" Robin's eyes widened."Garfield!" The duo rammed the door down with their combined strengths."What? More of you disobedient brats?!" Mad Mod shouted and Starfire got into fighting .Robots **everywhere**.

The five children began battling against the robots and defending each would shift into different animals that had high amounts of strength and used his laser cannon against the bots,while Starfire shot her starbolts at the bots only had the ability to use hand-to-hand there was may have been using her powers but they weren't at full was much too afraid to use them at full strength,fearing she would hurt the others.

But on the other hand she felt guilty that she was the only one not putting in enough seemed to be having a self argument with herself about what to ,with her thoughts distracting her,it left a perfect opening for the robots to attack."Rachel,watch out!" Gar shouted to instantly snapped out of her thoughts and growled as the robots approached her."Azarath..." Rachel began as the robots came closer."Metrion..." The robots were only inches away."**ZINTHOS!**" She exclaimed as dark energy rushed out and broke the several robots in front of her.

"Whoa...I didn't know she had it in her." Victor said in told herself not to use it but she did...and it really wiped the frown clean off her face,replacing it with a small used her full power against the robots,blasting and destroying as many as she possibly just because one of them was blasting the crap out of his robots,didn't mean Mad mod was giving sent more and more after the group,making it harder for them to fight.

"These robots are endless!" Vic shouted."How are we supposed to beat 'em all?" Robin hesitated for a moment."We don't!" He stared at him like he was crazy."This is all a to keep us away from Mod." Robin explained."He is correct!" Starfire agreed."Let's go!" Robin Mod became extremely had already discovered he was distracting the super kids."Oh look at the time! I really must be leaving now!" He said nervously,dashing away from the group."After him!" Robin commanded.

The group left the remaining robots behind and followed Mad was insight,but too quick for them to catch up."Someone shoot at him!" He nodded and threw a starbolt right at the crazy Brit's feet."Oi that stung!" He shouted holding his foot and hoping instead of shot some of her dark energy at the ceiling area in front of Mod,collapsing it in front of him.

"Gotcha,crazy man." Vic said,smiling."Your just a bunch of little kids...How did you beat me this easy..." Mad Mod wondered out loud."We might be a group of kids..." Robin began."But we can still kick some evil butt!" Gar exclaimed,grinning a toothy Mod tried to run at them but Rachel held him back."Oh no you don' police will be here not going anywhere." She said."We are victorious!" Starfire exclaimed enough,as said the police arrived to haul Mad Mod off to jail.

The kids began to walk away from the school."So we kicked butt pretty good,huh?" Robin asked,breaking the silence."Yeah." Vic agreed."We make a good team." Garfield said."Mhm..." Rachel also agreed."Most definitely..." Starfire came to where they had to split up."So...see ya later?" Rachel shrugged."Yeah...I guess..." Robin said."Nice hanging with ya,dudes." Gar grinned."It was fun,ya''ll." Vic exclaimed."Yes it was most joyous." Starfire agreed.

"Yeah." Robin repeated."Uh huh." Gar repeated as well."Mhm." Rachel also started walking away slowly,waving to each they were almost out of each other's sight,Robin shook his head."Wait guys!" He shouted running back to the exact spot they had began to walk away from."I heard there was a robbery going on..." Robin other four gathered back to the same spot."Doesn't seem to be anyone springing into action..." Vic said."Anyone else thinking what i'm thinking?" Gar asked."Probably not." Rachel answered."We must kick the butt! Correct?" Starfire asked.

"Oh yeah." Robin with that,the group of specially gifted children dashed into the city to fight off the robbers and save the city from harm.

**END**


	4. The AfterMath

"That was easy!" Garfield exclaimed."All that matters is that the robber's in jail now." Robin said in a satisfied tone.

"So is that it?" Gar asked,tilting his head."What?" Rachel questioned him."Are we done with it now? We're not going to fight bad guys together anymore? We make a really good team..."

"I never said that." Robin replied."No one ever said that." Gar grinned."So we're going to be a team?" He questioned eagerly." is,if everyone agrees?" Robin looked toward the rest of his new pals."I don't mind." Vic replied."I got nothing to do..." Rachel said."Glorious! I would very much enjoy a team of friends!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Alright! Meet me at my house,ok?" Robin confirmed and everyone was given a slip of paper with his address on that,the group of children departed ways for that day.

-The Next Day-

"Hey,Rachel!" Gar shouted after his grey-skinned rode his bike faster to catch up with hers." Gar." She said in the monotone voice she used."Why are you riding a bike? Can't you,ya know,fly?" He asked.

"I recall that you can fly as aren't you flying,huh?" She asked."Oh,hehehe...my arms get tired,remember?" He said nervously."So? Robin's place isn't even that far from here." She replied again."Well my wings tire easily so hah!" He exclaimed,riding ahead of her.

"I need new friends..." She muttered to herself following behind and Rachel had the house in their appeared that Victor and Starfire had already arrived."What took you guys so long?" Vic asked."We live farther from Robin." Gar replied getting off of his bike."Ok everyone lets go to the backyard." Robin demanded.

"I thought this was a meeting,not a playdate..." Raven kids headed into the house and quickly exited to the backyard through the back door in Robin's house."Alright we have a team,now we need a team name..." Robin began to ponder.

"Radiant Rebels?"Vic asked."Dark Destruction?" Rachel asked."DOOM PATROL?" Gar stared at him."Glorpian Barthogs?" Starfire asked.

"What?" Gar questioned,confused."I've got it!" Robin exclaimed."Teeny Titans!" Everyone looked confused."Eh?" Gar tilted his head."Think of it like this: Teeny Titans to Teen Titans to The Titans!" Robin explained.

"That's actually pretty clever,Robin." Vic complimented."Thanks...Alright now we all need super hero names...Me and Starfire are good but you guys need different names." Robin said."Hmm...How about Beast Man?" Gar asked.

"Your a boy,not a man." Rachel growled at him."Ok...uh...Beast Boy?" He asked again."That's perfect." Robin said."Rachel? What's your name gonna be?" She that she wasn't frowning already."I rather stick with my own name." She said in her monotone voice."C'mon,Rach! You gotta have a cool superhero name!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Meh...Raven...I guess." She muttered quietly."Alright, 's your name gonna be?" Robin asked the final titan."Uh...hm..." Victor looked down at the hoody covering his body."Dude! I got it!" Beast Boy then ripped the hoody right off of Vic revealing his mechanical body."How about Cyborg?" He asked.

"Wha-My hoody!" He shouted."You look cooler without it! There's nothing to worry about,**_Cy_**_!" _Beast Boy said cheerfully."Ok,everybody has a new name now...I think we've got everything covered." Robin said.

"No way,dude! We do **NOT** have everything covered! Every super hero team needs a super secret base!" Beast Boy shouted at him."Where are we possibly going to locate one of those?" Starfire asked."Robin has a treehouse." Everyone looked up at the horribly mistreated tree house set atop a branch in a large tree.

"I could make some modifications.I'm pretty good with mechanics." Cyborg said."We'll call it the T-house!" Beast Boy take up the whole day,the Teeny Titans worked on the repaired it and expanded it and even added looked like a large,nicely built treehouse on the outside,but on the inside was a the ultimate hangout for the Teeny ,Robin and Beast Boy created their own uniforms to use instead of the regular clothing they currently had.

_The Teeny Titans had grown up into the strong teenage fighters known has the Teen met new people,new villains and even expanded all across the ,the Teen Titans make sure the whole world is safe from harm._

**END**


End file.
